In The Moment
by TheGrandDisciple
Summary: In a moment of need, Riley discovers who is there for her and just how much they mean to her


**_Just a one shot that came to mind a work. I promise, it's not sad like my last one, "Girl Says Goodbye"_**

After their Sophomore year was over, Lucas found out that he was needed at the ranch and had to move back to Texas. Both he and Riley were devastated by the news. During the last week he was in New York, they spent all but three days together. However, the second to last day before he was to leave, he informed Riley of a decision he had made. Right as she was leading him to her place for what was to be, a surprise going away party. He stopped her just a few feet from the door to tell her.

"I'm sorry Riley. I really didn't want this to be how it happens. I didn't want to do this but there's no better way for it to be. I really do care about you since we've been together for as long as we have. Unfortunately though, I feel it's best that we break up. I can't handle a long distance relationship and all I will do is hurt you. I've tried before and I carelessly screwed up. I know I'll do it again. I don't want to do that again. Maybe in time we'll see what happens and give it another try. Now is not the time though. I'm sorry." He walked away and left her standing stunned and tearing up in the hallway. Riley didn't return for the party. Instead Farkle found her crying in the hallway.

Five months later, Riley had had contact here and there from Lucas. Whenever she did, he would always be the one to initiate it and he would tell her how much he missed her. Three weeks after their recent texting conversation, Riley bumped into Zay at Topangas. He had just returned from visiting Lucas in Texas. He tried to quickly leave but Riley didn't let him. Defeated, he bought a Scone and sat down with her.

"Why were you trying rush out of here as soon as you saw me Zay? Do not lie to me. Please? I deserve to know whatever it is causing you to leave me like that. I know it has to do with Lucas. What is it?" she pleaded to know.

Zay sighed. "Because Riley. Lucas moved on. He got back with his ex girlfriend a last month. He does miss you. But it's on the friendship level. He figured you'd misinterpret what he meant. I'm so sorry Riley. For what it's worth, I socked him hard for you when I found that out. I'm here if you need me Riley," he told her and left the bakery.

She sat in disbelief for several minutes. Unsure of herself or how to feel. Eventually she went home. When she got to her room, Riley slammed the door and surveyed everything in it. Everything in there was reminding her of Lucas. With a deep breath, the rampage began. Riley tore everything off of the walls and threw away all of the gifts he gave her.

At one point, Auggie and Ava walked into her room and watched her for a few minutes before speaking up.

"Riley, Ava thinks you've turned psychotic. You're tearing apart your room."

"My mom does that whenever she loses a sugar daddy."

"Lucas dumped me, told me he misses me, knowing very well how I still care deeply about him. He couldn't even tell me himself. I had to find out from Zay."

"What a jerk. To think, I had hoped that he was the kind of man my Auggie would turn out to be"

"We'll help you get rid of the stuff that reminds you of him sis."

With that, Ava and Auggie began tearing up pictures of Lucas and or Lucas and Riley. Eventually they got bored and left after Auggie sent someone a text from Ava's phone. Riley kept tearing and cutting o throwing stuff out. She didn't even notice that there was a knock at her bedroom door. She then pulled Lucas' denim jacket out of the closet and threw it onto the floor. She grabbed the scissors and stared at it.

Suddenly Maya was hugging her. Riley dropped the scissors and clung to her best friend. Maya pushed her towards the bay window to make her sit down. Once Riley snapped out of it, Maya looked around the room and back at her. She was both taken aback and impressed.

"What's with the sudden destruction party and why was I not invited?" she asked.

Riley took a couple of deep breaths and then told Maya what she found out from Zay. Maya gave her a longer, tighter hug. They sat in silence for a long while after that. During that time, Maya surveyed the room again. Then figured out what Riley was about to do with the denim jacket. She brushed Riley's hair out if her face and got her to focus on her.

"Riley, you _don't_ need him. You know what? In time, you'll move on too. Find someone better."

Riley shook her head and blinked back more tears. "I can't Maya. If I let him go, then I'm all alone. I hate feeling alone. When I was with Lucas, I wasn't alone. I never felt alone either. I don't want to feel that again."

Maya used her thumbs to wipe away the tears rolling down Riley's face. "You don't have to feel that way unless you choose to Riles. Especially once you find the right person or are sitting in their presence. That's when you'll finally know."

Riley remained silent while she processed what Maya had just told her. Maya smiled and patted her shoulders. Without warning, Riley leaned forward and kissed her on the lips. Maya sat still in surprise. Riley then pulled back and looked away with a blush on her cheeks.

Maya gently grabbed Riley's chin and turned her face back towards her with a chuckle.

"Not what I meant Riles. But I am glad to how _really_ feel about me. How I think you have _always_ felt about me. I am glad, _you_ feel that way."

She then flung forward and passionately kissed Riley on the lips. Riley wrapped her arms around Maya's neck and kissed her back. Nothing else mattered to either of them at all, in that moment. Not even when Corey walked in and walked back out. Silently freaking out.

Eventually they stopped to breath. Riley laid with her back against Mayas chest and head rested against her shoulder. Maya held her close. Her hands holding Riley's. She kissed Riley on the forehead to get her to look up and look up at her with a smile.

"I'm going to enjoy having you as my girlfriend babe. The trouble we can _really_ , get into together now," she said with a raise of her eyebrows.

Riley kissed her under the chin and rested her head against Maya's chest again. She quietly and casually exclaimed, "Yyyyyyaaaaaaay." They would spend the rest of the day cuddling at the bay window with Lucas becoming a distant memory.

If you would like this to continue as a multi chapter story, leave a review and tell me :-)


End file.
